Prank
by wildlife1103
Summary: The Winx have nothing to do and start prank calling while doing that a secret between Musa and Riven unfolds and breaks the Winx's friendship and the Specialist's and Winx relationships. The summary seriously sucks but check it out:) CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

AN:enjoy=)

No p.o.v!

"I have nothing to dooo!" Stella screams "shut up im trying to do somthing" Musa says while trying to fix her guitar "what happen to it "Aisha asks "Riven was trying to play the guitar" Musa replys "well im pretty sure he doesn't know how to play it"Bloom says pointing at the guitar" lets do something fun" Flora says "what should we do" asks Tecna "lets prank call people"Stella says "who?" Bloom questions "lets sit in a circle so EVERYONE gets a chance do you understand me everyone ok Flora" Aisha says looking at Flora "wait um no im not playing I'll get in trouble"Flora says "the most prettiest girl in Alphea can never be caught" Stella says flipping her hair "ok fine I'll play" everyone sits in a circle "ok who's first"Aisha asks "i think Flora should go first"Stella says deviously " um no Flora shouldn't go first" Flara replys "okay Tecna you've been quiet your first"Bloom says everyone besides Tecna huddles up and starts whispering "okay Tec you are gonna call Ms. Griselda " "fine gimmi the phone" Tecna replys " dont forget *67 or we are all busted"Flora advised "_hello" _Tecna says into the phone in a funny british accent _ "hello whoever you are what is the meaning of this its 2am"_ Griselda says in a sleepy tone_ "i was wodering is your microwave is working ?" "Yes it is" "do you have a fridge" "ofcourse i do now hurry up" " is it running" "yes" "well you better go catch it"_ all the girls burst out laughing "_what is the meaning of this you-_ Tecna hung up "that was good " Flora say while laughing "No it wasn't that the oldest trick in the book " Stella whines "My turn to choose who's next " Tecna says "Bloom" " what why me?"Bloom asks "you choosed me" Tecna replys everyone huddles again "ok Bloom you are going to prank call Riven"Tecna says "WHAT" Bloom screamed " here's the phone" Flora says handing it to Bloom "fine" "hey" Bloom says in a squeaky voice " how may i help you" Riven replys they could all here the boys in the background asking why it wass on speaker " i was wondering wanna go out and party i have nothing to do " "who the hell are you" Riven screams in the phone the girls could here he buys laughing "ya know Sophia we used to go out earlier this year" "WHAT" Riven screwms even louder then before "i still love ya" Bloom say in her squeaky accent Riven hangs up "ok my turn" "i say Musa" Bloom says. Everyone huddles again "i dare you to call Riven " "ok" Musa calls him " hey muse" he says in the phone "Riven i cant believe you cheated on me"Musa says in a voice as if shes crying"what are you talking about muse" Riven replys "dont act dumb she showed me picture's " "Muse that was only once when you and i broke up fo a bit" Riven replys "What so this actully happen i only called as a prank but this actully happen"Musa says angrily then hung up "Oh Musa" Stella says sadly "this is all my fault i shouldn't have made you call Riven im sorry" Bloom says ashamed "Bloom you did nothing wrong if you didn't tell me to do it i would of never known " Musa whispered crying then getting up "where are you going sweety"Flora asks "i just need some time alone" Musa replys . And goes into her room. "I am gonna kill Riven right now "Stella says opening a portal "who's coming"She asks Everyone walk in. They show up in the boys living room where all the guys are sitting with a sad Riven "Where is Musa?" He asks. "She doesn't wanna talk to you thats for sure" Stella replys and goes and sits next to Brandon . All the girl go to there boyfriends. "Why are you guys here?" Brandon asks with fake confusion "oh you damn right know why were all here so shut it"Aisha replys "hey Aisha calm down" Roy says "Can you do me a favor Roy"Aisha asks sweetly "Yeah sure what is it?"Roy asks "Shut up"Aisha replys "ouch"Sky whispers "oh you shouldn't be talking you knew all along and didn't bother telling me or fixing it!" Bloom yells "umm Bloom do me a favor and be a little quieter there are people sleeping its 3 am" Brandon says to her "oh no one sleeps its Saturday"Stella says defending Bloom "oh so you would rather defend her then me?"Brandon questions "yeah i would is that a problem pants?" Stella replys "Stupid Barbie"Sky whispers "Dumb blonde" Brandon says Stella heard both of the comments and says "oh soo thats what you've thought of me since the beginning" Stella opens a portal before going in screams "Brandon Shields we are over" everyone walks into the portal before going in Bloom turns around "oh ya Sky that goes for you to" She says closing the portal "Wow you 3 just got dumped" Roy says "yeah and you got burnned" Helia replys

AN:hope you liked this soo far


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow didnt think anyone would actully read this i thought it would be a big EPIC FAIL! **

**Okay on with the " EPIC FAIL" story**

**Okay ,okay im like really sorry i thought it would get no rewiews so i didnt bother updating**

**Soorrrrryyy!**

**OooooooooooooOooooooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

**Bloom's P.O.V.**

OMG! I just dumped Sky but it wasn't his fault or Brandon's everyone was just under pressure it all was a big mistake that started with a fun but stupid game and Riven. He such an ass hole he needs to watch what he does. I hope Musa's gonna be alright.

Flora's P.O.V!

Hmm... I think its time i tell them... I think as i walk towards Tecna and Musa's Drom. Everyone was in there after the incident we called it.

"Girls i need to tell you something but you need to promise me you wont freak out"i say

"Nothing you can say will freak me out" Musa says quietly

Okay here it goes "girls Helia already told me about Riven's girlfriend" i answer as quietly as possible

"WAIT WHAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU KNEW ABOUT EVERYTHING ALL ALONG!" Stella screamed fuming.

"Im sorry but you promised you wouldn't freak out " I say while tears fall down my tan face. This couldn't be the end of six years of friendship. Could it?

"WE ARE NOT FREAKING OUT WE ARE JUST ANGRY!" Bloom answers angrily

"Im sorry i really am" i reply sincerely trying to keep my tears in.

"If your sorry why didn't you say something when Tecna told Bloom to call Riven or when Bloom told me to call Riven?"Musa says quietly still in shock

I stay in the corner not sure what to say because i didnt know that it would end up like this.

But thankfully Tecna didn't waste anytime trying to defend me " she didnt wanna hurt you and she had no idea that it would end up like this"Tecna says defensively.

"Ya totally she didnt even bother to tell her BEST FRIEND that she knew" Layla says raising her voice .

So now on Tecna's half of the room it was just me and her and on Musa's side of the room was a furious Bloom, a mad Stella,a Angry Layla and an upset Musa.

One by one the 4 of them left the room leaving me crying on Tecna's bed and Tecna comforting me.

No p.o.v!

**With the girls inside the living room...**

After all four girls were in the living room.

Layla began talking "girls i have an idea"

"What is it" Bloom asks interested

"You know how school is over tomorrow "Layla continued

"Oh my god i forgot to pack" Stella says

"Me too "Musa adds still lost in thought

"Me three" Bloom says

"Same here but my idea is we should all go to Earth for a couple months" Layla says hopefully

"OH-MY-GOD Layla your a genius but we still need to pack" Stella says getting up

"Wait a sec we are all princesses we're all loaded lets just go and buy all our clothes when we get there" Musa suggests.

"Musa are you okay?" Stella asks going up to Musa and knocking on her head.

"Yes im perfectly fine why wouldn't i be?" Musa says confused

"Musa you just recommended SHOPPING!"Bloom says emphasizing shopping

"Im fine i just dont feel like packing" Musa says blushing

"K guys im beat lets get some sleep my room?"Layla asks

"Sure lets go"Stella says one by one all the girls fall asleep in Layla's dorm room

Layla fell asleep on th bed side ways next to Musa and Stella and Bloom fell asleep on the couch .

**In Musa and Tecna's dorm room...**

"Im soo sorry Tecna now their mad at you too you shouldn't have stuck up for me" Flora tells Tecna

"No problem thats what friends do for each other"Tecna says bluntly

"You know what i know exactly what we can do" Flora says trying to get Tecna's mind off the fight.

"What do you wanna do?" Tecna asks.

"You know how its Summer vacation soon" Flora says

"Yeah,soo" Tecna replys

"Its not just soon its tommorow!"Flora adds excitedly

"Yes i realize that" Tecna replys

"You know how all of us were going to Solaria this summer well Stella was gonna orginize that trip so how 'bout the two of us go and have a relaxing Summer on Earth" Flora suggests happily.

"Wow thats a great idea lets get packing and get an early portal at magix tomorrow " Tecna adds

"Great idea lets get packing" Flora says getting up and walking into her room which was empty.

Flora sighs and then begins packing clothes for a relaxing vacation.

**The next day early in the Morning...**

"Come on Tecna we're gonna miss the bus if you dont hurry up" Flora tells Tecna as they get ready to leave magix.

"You know it's still going to take time because we still need to tell that we're going to Earth" Tecna reminds

"Omg forgot about that LETS GO!LETS GO!"Flora screams running outside the room with Tecna following her with an amused expression on her face.

The girls walk towards 's Office they knock on the door and go in .

"Ms.F we just needed to tell you that the 2 of us are off to Earth"Flora says

"The other Winx?" asks confused .

"Oh umm... We had a little argument me and Flora are going just the 2 of us" Tecna says awkwardly .

"Ok well off you go don't want to be late " says as a farewell.

After the girls leave ...

talks to Saladin.

"Saladin i was wondering if you could send Timmy and Helia to Earth?" asks.

"Yes of course but just the 2 of them?" Saladin questions.

"Hahaha thats what i said too" replys.

"Okay then bye" Saladin says

"Bye" replys.

**With the rest of the girls at noon...**

"Stella hurry up this is the last portal to Earth of the day!" Bloom yells

"No problemo I'll just use my ring and poof we're all their" Stella replys.

"But Stella we still need to tell Ms.F" Layla adds.

"Ok,ok but what do you think of my outfit"Stella says walking out of her dorm.

Stella was wearing a black shirt with a orange jean jacket on top. She wore black skinny jeans and she

had her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a bunch of bangles and wore orange stud earrings with orange high heels.

Bloom wore a high-low blue and white patterned dress with a blue and silver locket she wore blue dangly earrings and had her hair open.

Musa wore a blue and pink biker jacket with blue skinny jeans. She wore a blue charm bracelet and had pink knee high boots on she put her hair into 2 long pigtails.

Layla wore a blue short dress that ended mid thigh with a black belt she wore black leggings and and had a bunch of dangly necklaces on she wore black pumps,to finish of the look.

"You look great Stel now lets go!" Musa replys.

The girls walked to 's office they knocked on the door then walked in.

"Hey! Ms.F" Stella says in a spunky tone sitting in a chair. All the girls began giggling.

"Hello to you too" replys chuckling.

"Soo Ms. Faragonda we we're wondering if we could go to Earth this Summer" Musa asks

"Earth?" says surprised.

"Yeah" Layla replys awkwardly

"Well of course " replys.

"Thanks Ms.F " Stella says hugging her.

The girls walk out to catch their bus to Magix.

After the girls leave calls Saladin .

"Saladin i have one more favour can you send Sky,Brandon,Riven and Roy to Earth too?" asks.

"Yes of course"Saladin replys.

"Thank you" thanks.

"Fara I've got to get going im busy at the moment"Saladin says.

Yeah of course bye" says.

"Bye" he,replys ending the call.

looks at her crystal ball "this is going to be a interesting Summer...

**-wildlife**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the rewiews!

Idk why but everytime i wrote it dissapeared in my story . idk maybe it did now too!

Anyways... Enjoy!

No P.O.V!

With ,Tecna and Flora...

The two girls ended up in Gardenia in an empty alley .And Tecna being already prepared already found an apartment to stay at . Tecna toke out her map and started walking really fast with Flora trying to catch up to her purple haired friend.

"Woah Tec calm down"Flora says out of breath .

"Sorryi just wanna make sure that we aren't late " Tecna replys

"Aren't late?" Flora questions confused .

"To get our apartment Key " Tecna replys .

"Oh yeah let's go" Flora replys

The 2 girls walk twisting and turning through different roads. Till they end up back where they started but this time see a certain 2 specialist's...

With Bloom,Stella Musa and Layla...

The 4 girls ended up being late and getting a portal from Stella and Stella's rides aren't tbe best the 4 girls fall out of the sky in Bloom's room with a huge BANG!

"Who ever you are im warning you-oh Bloom" Mike and Vanessa say as they see Bloom and her friends on the ground.

"Hey guys! Stella get your foot outta my face!" Bloom says trying to get up but failing.

"Look who's talking Musa's literally sitting on me"Stella whines.

"Uh, Layla you mind moving your butts kinda in my face" Musa says slightly blushing.

Mike clears his throught. All the girls scramble to their feet and blushed. One by one they all got up and hugged Vanessa and shaked Mike's hand .

"Girls we didn't know you were coming. The 2 of us were off to a dinner at the head chief's house" Mike said looking down at his watch.

"No problem we probably will just order pizza or something"Bloom replys.

"Ok, bye girls we stay here any longer and were late Mike" Vanessa says.

Mike and Vanessa leave and after half an hour their was an unexpected knock on the door...

**With Tecna and Flora...**

"Hey what are you 2 doing here" Tecna asks really surprised that Helia and Timmy were standing right in front of her

"You guys are stuck with us all Summer long" Helia says kissing Flora.

"Where are Stella,Bloom,Musa and Layla?" Timmy asks confused after hugging Tecna.

"Um... We had an argument and i think their in Solaria" Flora replys awkwardly.

"Where are you guys gonna stay?" Tecna says changing the subject.

"Umm... No idea " Helia replys

"Well our apartment has 2 bedrooms you guys can have one and me and Tec can share one" Flora suggests.

**With the rest of the Winx...**

Bloom opens the door genuinely surprised but saw 4 familiar faces and slams the door not because it was Sky because it was Riven.

"Who's at the door?" Musa asks coming down with the rest of the girls trailing behid her.

"The pizza man?" Bloom says unsure if the girls would buy it.

"Then why'd you slam the door?"Layla asks

"Umm... It's my ex boyfriend " Bloom replys

"SKY?" All the girls scream together.

"No! Its umm Andy" She replys getting nervous.

But got saved by the bell someone had called her she didn't bother checking who it was she just picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Sky open the door will ya"

"Um no"

"Fine then you've left me with no choice must break down this door"

"YOU WOULDN'T" Bloom screams in raged

"Bloomy im a specialist I can" Sky replys chuckling

"Fine I'm opening it" Bloom replys hanging up.

"Girls can you help me make a powerful lock on the door?" Bloom asks sweetly knowing Sky was on the other side.

"Who were you talking to?"Stella asks suspiciously ignoring Bloom's question

"No one" Bloom replys quickly

She knew Sky wouldn't break the door down so she wasn't that worried about the door. But seconds laster the door was on the floor with a smirking Riven behind the door.

"I didn't do it" Sky says with his hands up walking around the door and taking a seat on the couch.

Things were about to get alot worse...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo OoooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooO

Like it? Hate it?

Please Review!

Oh btw should i keep Layla's name Layla or change it to Aisha?


	4. Chapter 4

OMFG! Thanks for the reviews and im keepin it Layla

I was gonna update earlier but i dunno whats up with my brain i have a major writers block

Anyways...

R&amp;R...

OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

One by one all the boys step around the door and sit down getting comfortable while Bloom uses her powers to fix the door.

"Why are you guys here?" Stella asks annoyed

"We will be your knights in shining armor on Earth"Sky announces proudly

"Were their knights on magix too" Roy adds

"Whatever" Riven says sounding board.

"Who sent you here?!" Layla screamed really annoyed.

"Ms.F where are the other girls?" Brandon asks

"Oh you shouldn't care !" Stella yells with attitude

"Anyways y'all cant stay here" Bloom says gesturing toward the boys

"And why would that be?" Sky asks

My dad's gonna be here soon so you cant" Bloom replys quickly

"And Ms.F said you need to protect us that doesn't mean you need to be here we can protect our selves" Layla adds with venomous voice.

Right after she said that the door bell rang.

"You guys need to leave now! My parents are at the door" Bloom scream

"Fine,fine were going Stel can you teleport us a little away from the house?" Brandon questions

" first of all never and i mean never call me Stel and second of all i wont mind teleporting far far away from here" Stella says sweetly

"Stella hurry up their unlocking the door!" Bloom yells

Stella teleported the boys a little away from the house and they all faked to fall asleep

As Mike and Vanessa walk in through the door the Winx began to 'wake' up.

"Oh sorry girls we didn't mean to wake you guys up but we brought you girls some pizza" Vanessa apologizes.

"Oh we fell asleep i didnt realize it" Stella says dramatically striking a pose.

All the girls burst out laughing at their humorous friend as she can't really keep most things in. Everyone ate the pizza and went to Bloom's bedroom.

"Okay whacha guys wanna do?" Layla asks

"I dunno but i wonder..." Stella replys

"Where the boys are" Bllom finishes for her

"I really could care less " Musa says bluntly

"Com'on Musa we all know you care about him just like we do" Bloom says stating the truth

"You know to be honest i think im falling for Roy" Layla sighs sadly

"Pft like we haven't noticed" Stella replys sarcasticly

"You know i wonder what Flora and Tecna are doing" Musa wonders aloud

"Yeah Flo looked really sad and guilty when we left" Bloom says

"But even though she's my best friend she didnt even bother telling me about Ri- anything" Layla replys

"And she is litterly the reason we are boyfriendless she didnt say anything while we went to Red Fountain" Stella says annoyed.

"Wait what?" Musa asks confused

"Omg you didnt" Musa says as she realizes what her friends had done

"We did" Layla replys guiltily

"Mind explaining" Musa replys

All the girls explain how Brandon and Sky had dissed Stella and how Stella and Bloom both broke things off.

"THEY SERIOSLY SAID THAT?" Musa screams enraged

"Sadly they did" Layla replys

"Okay who's helping me track them down"

OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooo OooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Hey yeah i know its supper short but i got cousins over for spring break so i couldn't update sorry

And you know if i get some more reviews I'll update sooner

R&amp;R PEOPLE!

-wildlife


	5. Sorry

No reviews now that is just sad i expected atleast 1 or 2 but zero now that is sad im putting this story up for the taking pm me if your interested im not really cut out for writing so im sticking with just reading and reviewing for now this is all you'll get from me for a while if you want this story just pm me and its yours.

-wildlife


	6. Chapter 6

Muriforever has been the only one to ask for the story so far if you want the story just pm me by wendsday. friday at most and if you'd like me to continue it myself let me know but im thinking of passing it down review and just let me know im making a poll to see if it should be passed on or continued by me.

Wildlife


	7. Chapter 7

I feel so bad right now thats why im writing at 1am so muriforever said she was busy with her other storys and i felt extremelybad for just abandoning it so i will continue. Btw im thinking shorter updates but quicker updates?

Tell me what you think.

R&amp;R

No p.o.v!

With Flora and Tecna...

"Hey Tec lets go to the mall" Flora suggests

"But i dont wanna go" Tecna whines

"There's a sale on Apple stuff" Flora teased

"Fine, fine lets get Timmy and Helia and go" Tecna agreed

**With the other girls...**

"Omg! We forgot to buy our clothes" Stella's screeching filled the house.

"Im not in the mood but lets go we need clothes" Layla replys

"You guys can borrow mine" Bloom suggests

"No offence Bloom but all your clothes are blue and pink" Musa says

"Hey! I take offence" Bloom says glaring at her

"I said no offence" Musa says shrugging

"Break it up you two lets go shopping now!" Stella instructs

While the girls were on their walk to the mall they only got about a block far when they came face to face with the boys.

"How'd you guys find us?!" Stella asked more like screamed

"You scream loud ya know" Brandon replys smirking

"Shut up Bran" Bloom says smirking at the new found nickname for her friends ex-boyfriend.

"Whatever lets just go" Riven says annoyed

"Who said you guys are coming!" Musa asks equally annoyed

" we did. can we all go now?" Roy asks.

"fine whatever you guys can come but we warned you its the mall and Stella" Layla replys

"I'm gonna ignore that but come on lets go" Stella squeaks

Everyone has a quiet walk to the mall with the girls walking ahead and the boys a little a way from them. When they reach the mall Musa goes to the music store with Riven following her. Stella and Bloom go to get new dresses with Brandon and Sky following. And Layla goes to the arcade with Nabu following close behind.

With Stella and Bloom...

"Bloom this dress is so you" Stella says handing Bloom a silky blue high-low dress.

Bloom's eyes were staring at somthing Stella couldn't understand.

"Helloo Bloomy earth to Bloom" Stella says snapping her fingers infront of Bloom's face.

Bloom points at something. Stella turns around just to see a familiar face near by.

Flora.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is she doing here!?" Stella screams turning a few heads

"Whacha talking about" Brandon says annoyingly then looks at what Stella was looking at "Oh Flora you guys are like BFF's right?" Brandon says imitating Stella.

"Ok if Brandon and Sky call her over i swear im gonna kill you guys" Bloom says seriously

"Fine on one condition Stella can please talk to you" Brandon replys

"Nope im busy" She replies

"Um Stella can i talk to you for a second?" Bloom asks

"Uh yeah sure" Stella replies confused

Bloom drags Stella to the corner "What are you doing?!" Bloom screams in her face.

"Whhattt?"

"Brandon duh he obviously wants you back" Bloom replies in a duh voice

"Bloom you and all the girls heard exactly what he said" Stella says in a pained voice.

"Stella i know but then everything was strained look at me and Sky. We cant let Riven and Flora of all people ruin what we've had for years. Cant you see that you and Brandon are ment to be?" Bloom replies

"Woah! Bloomy who knew you were so good at speeches" Stella says giggling

"Are you serious" Bloom says

"Ok ok i was just kidding and I'll talk to him...for you" Stella replies

"K go for it... You know what i just realized?" Bloom says suddenly

"What?" Stella says losing her patience

"If Flora's herre that means Tecna, Timmy and Helia could be here at the mall right now" Bloom replies

"Shoot we cant let Musa see them. Any of them" Stella says determined

"K lets get back to the guys" Bloom says

They start walking towards the guys who were waiting

"Stella can we please talk?" Brandon say determined to have the love of his life back

"She would love to but not now tomorrow at 2 Sunset Café" Bloom says answering for her

"Sure whatever but right now we have to find Musa" Stella says trying to hide a smile

"Why?" Sky questions along with Brandon

"Oh yeah we didnt tell them" Stella says

"Tell us what?" Sky asks

"Well...

_{Flashback}_

_"Girls i need to tell you guys somthing but you have to promise you wont freak out" Flora asks_

_"Nothing you say could freak me out" Musa says quietly_

_"Girls Helia already told me about Riven's girlfriend" Flora said as quietly as possible_

_"WAIT YOU'RE SAYING YOU KNEW ABOUT EVERYTHING ALL ALONG!" Stella screamed fuming_

_"Im sorry but you promised you wouldn't freak out" Flora replied_

_"WE ARE NOT FREAKING OUT WE ARE JUST ANGRY" Bloom says angrily_

_"Im sorry I really am" Flora replies sincerely trying to keep her tears in_

_"If you're sorry why didn't you say anything when Tecna told Bloom to call Riven or when Bloom told me to call Riven" Musa asks clearly upset._

_Flora stayed in the corner not sure what to say she didnt know it would end up like this. _

_"She didnt want to hurt you and she didn't know it would end up like this" Tecna says defensively._

_"Yeah totally she didnt even bother telling her BEST FRIEND that she knew" Layla says raising her voice._

_So now on Tecna's side of the room it was just Tecna and Flora. And on Musa's side of the room there was a furios Bloom , An mad Stella , An Angry Layla and an upset Musa._

_... END OF FLASHBACK..._

"And thats what happen" Stella concludes

"Holy Shitt"

OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Holy shit that was hard cuz i deleated the flashback part from my documents so i had to go back and forth from the internet to this and all my chapters are written on my tablet. But im getting a laptop on my birthday YAY ME! XD

Like it? Hate it?

Review even if its a word cuz your reviews make my day and i missed a hell load of homework to write this so... Bye?


	9. Chapter 9

Heyy people so i felt like updating even if its kinda a late update but its still an update and a special thanks to colorfulmusic her review made my day and btw colorfumusic your not late your early my b-day doesn't come for months so yeah im still stuck on my tablet. But thanks it was really sweet of you!

Two or so couples in this chappie and Flora is in this chapter...

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO

"Ok ok lets go" Bloom says

"So who are we finding again" Sky asks

"Musa. Duh" Stella replies

They all set off in groups of two trying to find Musa.

**With Bloom and Sky...**

"Come on Sky walk faster its just the mall" Bloom says walking ahead of Sky

"Right behind you" Sky says jogging up to her

"Bloom?" Sky asks suddenly

"Hm" Bloom replys

"Are you mad at what i said to Stella or for something else?" Sky questions.

"Honestly im not sure" Bloom says laughing a little

"Well either way im really sorry i didnt mean it im actully gonna go say sorry to Stella but Bloom please forgive me?" Sky says meaning every word.

"Ofcourse i forgive you but you're right you should really apologize to Stella she's been sad all the time because of what you and Brandon said to her I'm the one who made the decision of her going to the cafe with Brandon" Bloom replys happily

"Yeah i saw that she's not her perky old self lately." Sky replied chuckling.

"Haha i know right! Well come on we have to find Musa" Bloom says clinging onto Sky.

**With Musa and Riven...**

**Musa's P.O.V.!**

Damn he's still following me like can he please give up. Im so tempted to turn around and rip that smirk off his damn face.

"Can you walk a little slower?" He muttered annoyed

"You're fault your following me. Why dont you just give up?" I ask annoyed but i had a hint of desperation in my voice.

"Musa it's not that simple. I love you" Riven said

"Riven it's not that simple to forgive you." I say annoyingly but truthfully i couldn't just let what he did pass just like that no i wouldn't he would have to make up for his mistakes.

"I know but just know that I love you" Riven replies sadly

I decide not to say any thing else cuz he sounded like he really meant it.

We were both walking towards the music store when we bump into Bloom and Sky.

"hey where were you we were looking all over for you guys" Bloom says hesitantly

" We were just walking around and weren't we supposed to meet on later?" I ask confused

"Yeah but we wanted to go to the Fruti Music Bar" Sky said

"Thats gonna be fun! Roxy probably will be there for the Summer" I say excitedly

**With Flora...**

Omg i just saw Bloom,Sky and Musa and ...Riven?. I cant believe she's back with him yet she's still mad at me. Honestly im not like this but I'll get her back this time.

Tecna wass with me and understood that i wanted to follow them. The boys wanted to go home earlier so we were on our own.

"Yeah but we wanted to go to the Fruti Music Bar" We heard Sky say

"That's gonna be fun! Roxy probably will be there this Summer!" We heard Musa say excitedly.

And with that they set off to the Fruti Music Bar with us right behind them.

**Musa's p.o.v...**

We all started walking towards the Fruti Music Bar after calling Stella and Layla who said they would meet us there.

When we reached there we saw Layla and Stella there with Roy and Brandon talking to Roxy.

"Hey guys"Bloom said when we reached them

"Hi im so glad you guys are on Earth this Summer" Roxy said happily

"Were glad to be here we honestly had no idea where to go this Summer" I say cuz every Summer w go to one of the Winx home realms this year we had no idea where to go thats why we were gonna go to Stella's villa.

"Since you guys are here wanna give us a live performance just the 4 of you" Roxy said

"Yeah sure and Bloom, Musa i told Roxy wee had an uh argument" Layla said

"Yay I've got the perfect outfits for us" Stella says snaping her fingers

I was now wearing an off the shoulder magenta top with black high waisted jeans with a black pendant and magenta my hair was in a high ponytail.

Bloom was wearing a baby blue short dress with a black glittery belt in the middle of it she wore black jeans and blue heels. With the blue heart pendant Sky gave her. Guess there back hair was in a low pony tail.

Layla was wearing a dark blue and black crop top with black jeggings she wore black converse and a cute charm bracelet. Her hair was out .

Stella was wearing a black shirt with a orange leather jacket over it. With black jeans. She wore a bunch of bracelets and a cute star necklace. And her hair also in a high pony tail.

"Now we are ready" Stella says as we get up on stage.

All of the crowd was asking where Flora and Tecna were.

I took the mike "hey everybody Flora and Tecna got held back with some work so its just us!" I say

"Actully we're here"two voices said behind us say

We all turn around to see Flora and Tecna...

OoooooOoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

Like it? Hate it?

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Heyy! Thanks for the reviews they honestly give me a reason to sit down and write!

Musa's p.o.v!

What the hell are they doing here not Tecna but Flora why argh everyone's watching so we have to fake it

"U guys this is such a surprise we thought you guys we're busy!" I say as nicely as i can

"Oh we just couldn't miss the chance to help out the band!" Flora says sweetly but i see anger in her eyes. Why?

"Ok uh you guys do know we have to sing right?" Stella asks as we all got into a group hug but we weren't hugging for obvios reasons. "Why are you here?" I ask

"Oh ask your boyfriend" Fora shot back venomously

"This isn't about Riven and any of the guys this is about you and our friendship" Stella said

"You failed Musa and the Winx. You couldnt trust us with something like that how can we trust you?" Layla added

"Uh sorry to interrupt but our fans are waiting" Bloom said

I put the song i had chosen into their heads and we all began singing

"Bad Blood" 

(Musa and Tecna)

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

(Flora and Layla)  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
(Bloom and Stella)  
Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe  
And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me  
(Stella)  
Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I  
(Musa)  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut

So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

And I don't think we can solve them

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)

So take a look what you've done

(Hey)

You made a really deep cut 

After we finished we all were exiting the stage but then Flora ran back up.

Flora'sP.o.v!

I know this wont fix anything but I need to let them know how I feel as I was walking up the stairs Helia ran up to me.

"Im not really sure what happen between you guys but i wanna help" He said

I smiled he was the sweetest guy ever " these are the lyrics " I say showing him the lyrics

"And can you do the rap part cuz well i cant rap " I say laughing a little

"I saw these lyrics in your room the other day so they kinda stuck in my head" He said smiling

"K Helia lets do this thing!" I say enterring the stage

"Hey so i made a huge mistake and i dont want the Winx to forgive me i just want to let them know how i feel and that im sorry!" I say before starting the song

While I sang I thought about all that e have been through

We saved the wholemagical dimension when the army of decay was created in our freshman year

We saved Bloom from Darker

We saved all of the magical dimension from Valtor

We fought the Wizards of the Black Circle and brought magic back to Earth

We saved Roxy

We put Tritanus in prison

We got our Winx

We got our Charmix

We got our Enchantix

We got our Believix

We got our Harmonix

We got our Sirenix

We got our Bloomix and Mythix

We were friends

But let this get between us.

"See You Again"  
(feat. Charlie Puth) 

_(Flora)  
_It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
(Hey)

(Helia)  
Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)

Uh  
How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

_(Flora)  
_It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I'll see you again (let me tell you)  
When I'll see you again

(Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah  
_(Helia)  
_First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

(Flora)  
So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

(Ya, ya) 

As everyone cheered I walked off the stage ready to go to the apartment.

When I got surrounded by 5 girls.

I DO NOT OWN BAD BLOOD OR SEE YOU AGAIN! But their both amazing songs

Like it?

Hate it?

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey im so sorry i haven't updated LOL im worse at updating on summer break. I've been super busy. Going to picnics all the time cuz its really hot in Canada right now and my birthday is in like 2 days so i felt like updating.

STELLA'S P.O.V!

I cant believe Bloom told Brandon I'd go with him. like girl that aint happening and yet im on my way to Sunset Café to meet Brandon . Yesterday after Flora sang the song we all realized how stupid we all we're being. She didnt tell us because she cared about now Flora and Tecna are both staying with us. Yay!

Well anyways i reached the Café and opened the door Mitzi on top of Brandon making out with him. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

No im not gonna let him see my tears.

I walk up to him angrily and slap him "I Cant Believe You" I say.

After i walked out of the Café while getting strange stares from people i walk to Mike and Vanessa's house as i reached it i had tears running down my face. I just wanted to bury my head into a pillow.

"Brandon's P.O.V!

I just stood there after she slapped me. Ok from the beginning... I was walking happily towards Sunset Café. I was honestly scared cuz well im sorta gonna purpose to Stella and im really nervous. And as i vot to the Café i saw Mitzi making out with some guy. Typical.

I sat down waiting for Stella. Some girl randomly jumped on me and started making out with me. I kept trying to push her off. But when i finally did I got slapped in the face by Stella.

Stella's P.O.V!

"Bloom i cant believe he did that" I wailed telling Bloom about what had happened.

"Stella its okay he'll come around eventully" Bloom said

"When he does im gonna slap him... Again" I say sheepishly

"You slapped him?" Bloom asks

"Pft. What was i supposed to do say ' oh Brandon of course you can make out with Mitzi when you called me here to make up with me" I say sarcastically

Brandon's P.O.V!

I walked back to Mike and Vanessa's house sad and lonely.

As i got into tthe house it was kinda empty. Im pretty sure all the guys and girl went out to the beach today. Well besides Sky he had to go back to Eracklyon his dad called him.

I was hoping to see Stella alone so i could apologize and tell her what really happened.

As i reached the girls bed room i quietly creeked the door open. Seeing Stella asleep i went in. I knew i should let her sleep. But i had to tell her. So i went up to her and slowly began to shake her.

"5 more minutes mom" She mumbled quietly into her pillow.

"Stel im not your mom wake i need to tell you something" I whisper

She bolted up off the bed and i knew she wss gonna scream so i covered her mouth

"Stella just listen to me okay just promise me you won't scream when i let you go... Please" I say i was desperate to make things right.

She nodded and i slowly let my hand go " What do you want Brandon please just leave me alone" She says not looking me in the eye

"Stella i swear at the Café Mitzi came on to me right when you came in" I say hoping to win her back

"Its not about that" Stella says quietly

"What's it about then?" I ask turning her around so she was facing me

"I didn't know you talked to dumb blondes" She replies angrily

"Stella you know i didnt mean it we've known each other for 5years for gods sake" I say desperately

"Six" She says

"What?" I ask confused

"We've known each other for six years" Stella says

"Stella will you marry me?" I ask all of a sudden

"Excuse me?" She says

"Stella Solaria i love you with all my heart will you marry me?" I ask nervously cuz she didnt answer for a few minutes

"Yes!" She screams and leans in for a kiss.

Hope you liked it!

I know im horrible at the whole proposing part but yeah...

Did i ever mention i got a laptop but i used it for useless stuff so my dad returned it so im still stuck writing this stuff on my tablet. Its hard!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you soo much for the reviews and colorful music you yet again made my day so every single time you review i feel like i need to update for you so thank you so much!

After Brandon had given me the gorgeous ring. He told exactly what happen. So now the girls are pretty much grilling me about how it happened.

"Wait so he came like 5 minutes after we left?" Bloom asks

"Yeah" I feel so bad for Brandon he's probably getting grilled about all the details right now.

"And then he told you what happen with Mitzi and now your engaged?" Musa asks

"He toldme about Mitzi and the day we barged into their dorm" I say droping onto the floor bored outta my mind.

"Yeah still dont know why you did that you guys went in to scream at Riven but ended up coming back with Bloom and Stella boyfriendless and Layla did you say sorry to Roy yet?" Musa says

"Hehe not yet" Layla says with a sheepish grin

"Well i gotta go" Flora says getting up off the bed

"Where?" Tecna asks

"Date with Helia"Flora says quickly getting out of the room.

We all start laughing as Flora comes back in "umm i forgot my clothes?" She says questioning me

"Finally!" I say jumping off the floor i haven't had to dress up my friends in such a long time.

"We're going to a restaurant" Flora yells from the room because im in the walk in closet

"Kay" I yell back searching through the rack of clothes for a dress for Flo till i found a cute pink dress that goes hips then has pink and grenn ruffles to a little below her knees. I got out of the closet and threw it at Flora's head.

"Wear this while i find your shoes and accessories" I say going back into the closet on a search for heels. I found these cute green zigzag heels.

"Hey Stella the dress is so cute can you make me one in magenta and red?" Musa screams from the bedroom .

"Yeah" i say coming out of the closet giving Flora her heels to see she not in her dress Grr.

I take Flo's dress make another one of it then change the colors for Musa after giving it to her i went on a search for Flora's Necklace, earings and bracelet.

"I did it for you" Bloom say hold out Flora's heart pendent necklace, cute heart earings and a charm bracelet with cute little flowers on it.

"Thanks Bloomy!" I say while getting my makeup kit to start on Flora

I put on only some eyeshadow and blush after being screamed by Flora to keep it simple. I put Flora's hair into a side braid.

When i was done there was a knock on Bloom's bedroom door. "Flora prince charming's here!" Musa says loudly

NO P.O.V!

Helia walks into Blooms bedroom ready to take Flora to their date. As Flora walks out of the bedroom she looked flawless.

"Wow Flora you look Wow!" Helia stutterers as he walks into the room. He went and kissed her hand because the other girls were in the room laughing at was already nervous about the fact that he was proposing.

"Thank you. You look great too" Flora says laughing a bit

"Thanks lets get going then" Helia says taking Flora's hand and leading her out the door.

After Flora and Helia leave...

"Ugh im bored" Layla says

"I have the best idea ever!" Stella says

"Please not truth or dare we all know how that ended" Musa says laughing

All the girls let out a giggle " ofcourse not dawling lets spy on Flora's date!" Tecna says imitating Stella

"Wow Tec thats actually a great idea" Bloom says

"True Tecna i think im rubbing off on you" Stella says

"You guys shouldn't we leave them alone?" Layla asks

"Ofcourse we should but come on we have to do something fun like spy on little Flora's date because this one is a speacial one!" Stella says with an evil glint in her eye

"And why is this on special?" Bloom asks laughing

"You guys didnt realize?!" Stella asks shocked

"Um what we're we supposed to realize?" Tecna asks

"Well Helia is gonna purpose duh!" Stella replies excited as hell

"Yeah and you know this beacause?" Musa asks sarcastically

"Helia came to me for advice and he looked really nervous and kept touching his pocket like he had the ring like it was right there!" Stella says in a duh kinda voice

"He came to you. For advice?" Layla asks shocked

"Yup" Stella replied

"Even though you could potentially ruin there relationship... No offence" Bloom says

OooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO

How was that? I know i took a really long time to write this but i would litterly write a little and then forget about this s story so im really sorry! School is seriously killing me. But ima gonna try to update quicker. Sorry!

R&amp;R please


	13. Chapter 13

No P.O.V!

Helia and Flora were walking slowly along the shore as they walked they listened to the sound of the waves crash and the hollow voices of the wind. As Flora's stomach growled Helia let out a quiet chuckle.

"Your hungry huh? Lets go" Helia said motioning towards the lakeside restaurant. The Restaurant was called La Pári but was in... well Gardenia. La Pári was decorated with cute elegant swirls around the flowers.

As Flora and Helia walked into the Restaurant the Winx followed close behind after they had spelled them selves to look different.

They had positioned them selves so they were on the table right behind Flora and Helia.

AT THE END OF THE DATE...

"I'll be right back im gonna go to the bathroom" Flora said before getting up to go

"Ok but be quick" Helia said when Flora was out of earshot he said "I know thats you Winx"

"How'd ya know it was us?" Musa said laughing

"You all didn't really change ur looks much" He said laughing at thier stupidity

"Whatever but Helia if you mess this up we will all kill you" Stella said threatening him

"Dont worry now she's coming back so be quiet" Helia said just as Flora sat down

" Hey Flo i got this flower for you" Helia said nervously

"Helia this flower hasn't even bloomed yet why did u pick it?" Flora scolded

Helia had picked up a few magical tricks from his grandfather so he made the flower fully bloom and right in the middle rested an elegant diamond ring

Helia took the ring and got on one knee " Flora Linfea I have loved you since i set my my eyes on you, will you marry me?"

" SAY YES!" Stella screams but Helia and Flora didn't know so ghey just looked at her weirdly and just ignored her.

" Of course." Flora exclaims wrapping her arms around Helia as they shared a passionate kiss. the whole resteraunt was looking at them and began clapping.

All the girls after changing their looks back to the real them went and hugged Flora and Helia congratulating them.

WAUW! That was so short and I took so long to post it! So sorry I've been really busy with school and my personal life its hard lol. But yea R&amp;R


	14. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Heyyy so fanfiction was over for me, legit before 5 minutes ago I had a whole note up on my account saying fanfiction was over for me but then I realized I was basically being the person people don't really like you know? The ones that randomly just abandon everything with no real reason that would actually be worth it so I'm still writing for you guys. Give me a few days I'll give you a good chapter for both my books. Thanks soooo much for still sticking around and I really hope you guys like what I write. And I really really want to apologize for everything and I'm very extremely really sorry


	15. Chapter 15

No pov

The next day was spent celebrating. Not only Flora and Helia's engagement but also Stella and Brandon's.

" Come on Flo live a little you just got engaged!" Stella's drunken voice called to the nature fairy. Yeah this was how they were celebrating, getting drunk outta their minds well the stupid ones the sensible ones stayed sober. So basically just Flora and Helia's were sober. And surprisingly so were Musa and Riven.

Musa was on the side of the room staring out the window, just like she had been for the last few hours. There wasn't really anything interesting and worth looking at but she had too much on her mind.

Riven on the other hand had been staring at Musa for the last few hours, no real thoughts hounding his mind besides the obvious fact that he loved her and he needed her. He was giving her space but he wasn't sure if that was what she needed.

Musa abruptly stood up and quickly walked toward Riven and grabbed him and dragged him out the door. "Follow me." She mumbled and let go of his hand.

Riven was extremely surprised and nervous he had no idea what to expect. At times like this he was the lady in the relationship;)

They finally reached the café after what seemed like hours. They both sat down into a booth across from each other and waited for the waitress to come.

" Hello, I'm Aria and I'll be your waitress today are you ready to order?" A girl who looked like she was in her mid 20's asked nicely.

" Um we'll take a mango smoothie and a banana strawberry smoothie please." Riven ordered knows Musa's all time favourite drink that she orders everywhere and anywhere.

" How do you know I still like mango smoothies huh?" Musa asked staring at the table.

"Well then do u hate it now, I can go ask the waitress to change the order if you want I'm soo sorry." Riven replies panicked.

Musa laughs and it's actually real and genuine, " Riven I'm just playing with you ofcourse I still love mango smoothies."

Riven let out an awkward laugh rubbing his neck embarrassed. " Oh um sorry?" He said well more like asked.

"So Riven I dragged you here because… I was wrong," Musa began " It was wrong of me to freak out and break up with you just because you went out with someone hell we weren't even dating at the time."

Riven stared at her shocked and didn't reply so she continued. " I don't know why I flipped out we weren't even together and you had the right to do anything u wanted I don't know why I freaked out and broke up with you and even after you apologized a thousand times I stil-"

Musa's rambling was cut off by Riven leaning across the table and putting his lips against her's. It was so deep and electrifying Musa didn't respond till a few seconds later. " Can we forget all this happened?" Riven asked while they both say back catching their breath.

" I thought you'd never ask." Musa smiled at him. He grabbed her hand both of their drinks forgotten as they both left the café. Smiling, laughing, happy and together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Long time no see. I'm really really really sorry. I thought I had quit this story bit then I checked and realized I didn't. So its been a while. But I'm hoping I'll make it up to you. Here is the next chapter of Prank.**

"You guys come on hurry up! They'll leave without us!" Musa called Winx and Specialists were planning on going on a little vacation. Now that everything was back to how it was supposed to be, everyone's relationships repaired. Everyone wanted to continue the break somewhere else, like a fresh start.

"Stella!" Everyone called as she was still getting ready. She finally got out. Everyone was saying goodbye to mike and Vanessa.

'Bye Mum, take care." Bloom said hugging her mother goodbye.

"Bye dad, don't make fun of mom's cooking too much." Bloom said laughing as she said goodbye.

"Hey! You do it too!" Mike whined laughing.

After everyone said their goodbye's as they all boarded the ship. Waving one last goodbye to Bloom's parents before leaving the earth's surface.

" Hey, so where are we going?" Layla/ Aisha asked once they were up in the air. Everyone turned to Tecna and Timmy.

They both shrugged. "We don't know." They both replied in sync.

" so where do you guys wanna go?" Helia asked everyone.

" Ohhhhhh! I have an idea!" Stella announced excited.

" What is it this time?" Riven sighed.

"Don't be rude, and I wanna go to Disney World, Bloom told us about it.

" Oh, I remember it's like some amusement park thing right?" Flora asked.

" Yeah and it has this amazing water park!" Bloom recalled.

" Well, won't be better then Magix but it could be fun I guess." Brandon agreed.

" I guess we're going to Disney World then." Sky said swerving the ship the opposite direction.

" Disney World here we come!" Everyone yelled excitedly.

**Super short I know! But hey its something. I'm hoping to be able to and do youwant them to perfectly go to Disney World or do you wanna plane crash inbetween? Up to you guys. Anyways thank you so much for the support. Love ya.**

** xx Wildlife**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Thank you soo much for all the nice reviews. I'm glad i'm back. Anyways here is a quick chapter for you guys. :)**

Everything was going perfect. Everyone was getting along, even Riven and Stella. It was much more convenient for the ship to just fly on autopilot. So no one was paying attention to anything but they're significant other.

" Bloom?" Sky whispered into her ear lovingly.

" Yeah?" She mumbled giggling as his voice tickled her ear.

" After these few days on Earth, come to Earaklion ( Is that even how you spell it?) with me." Sky asked but not really though.

" Well, that wasn't really a question but i would love to." Bloom replied laughing.

" Stella?" Brandon spoke quietly.

" Yeah?" Stella smiled gazing at her ring.

" I love you, you know that right?" He asked also starring at the ring.

" Duh! i love you more though." Stella laughed kissing his cheek.

" Nope, i love you most." Brandon replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

" Nope, i love you more." Stella repeated.

" Not possible." Brandon smiled kissing her forehead. He leaned back with Stella's head resting on him.

"Musa?" Riven breathed.

" Hmm?" Musa replied distracted while playing with her hair.

" I'm sorry, for everything." He apologized.

" I know, its the past now" Musa began " All forgiven, all forgotten."

" I'm sorry, i'm not the guy you deserve." Riven mumbled into her hair.

" Riven your the guy i deserve," She said kissing him on his forehead.

"Your the guy i want," She said kissing his cheek.

" Your the guy i need." She said resting her lips onto his.

All of a sudden the ship started shaking making everyone fall of their seats and getting a hold of things to stand upright. Timmy and Sky rushed towards the controls. " WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Sky screamed as all the boys grabbed the girls sheilding them from what was to come.

"MY MAGIC WONT WORK!" Tecna yelled outraged as her and all the girls attempted to shield the ship from its fate.

" It's a no magic zone."

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review down there please. And honestly tell me what you want next, i will add it in! Byeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
